


Ficvember prompt 14 - crack

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt. Chloe wakes up in a strange place, a cold metallic prison-like area with ashes raining down from the skies, practically frozen over. With no idea how she got there, Chloe ventures out to find help.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember prompt 14 - crack

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is a bit late but hey at least it's something. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and thanks for your patience as I work to catch up. 
> 
> And a big thanks to those who've given me kudos for my previous works, I appreciate it.

Ficvember prompt 14 – crack

Chloe awoke to a rather unusal sight. She rubbed her eyes, only to see various tall building-like columns around her. Pitch black, and reaching towards the sky. She looked up to see a swirl of a storm cloud filling the sky. 

She saw bits of what looked like snow falling down, she palmed some of it taking in the smell, a rotten almost burnt like smell filled her nostrils. She brushed her hands off with her pants. 

Chloe stood amongst the columns, she reached out touching bits of her surrondings. The cold metal touch make he shiver as she got a feel for the overall place. Chloe had no clue where exactly she was but something about this place seemed off to her. 

In the distance she saw another figure walking though, she ran off to catch up to it. Further, and further down a crooked path between each column, she followed the shadow close ahead of her. 

Chloe stopped as she stood in front of a door. The door itself seemed familiar, it looked like the spitting image of the door she went through up to where Pierce had lured them months ago. She reached down, twisting the knob as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Chloe turned out to be right, as soon as she walked in she saw Pierce, the exact moment everything went south. She even saw herself from that moment. 

Chloe kept to the side as she watched the events unfold. She saw Lucifer extend his wings over her to protect her, and then fly out through the roof. 

She saw Lucifer take out the other guys, his wings covered in blood. She saw Lucifer take on Pierce, leading into the final moments when Lucifer plunged the demon blade into his chest. 

Chloe watched as Lucifer's devil face began to reappear, causing his face to start burning. 

Chloe wanted to escape that moment, but after all this time she finally knew exactly what happened that day. She was grateful that he saved her from Pierce. 

Pierce laid there on the ground, slowly “dying”. He turned his head to see Chloe standing there.

“Hey Chloe, how nice of you to drop by” Pierce said, with a crooked smile. 

“How are you- you're dead” Chloe said, she went over to him to see the blade still plunged in there.

“I know, I'm in hell” Pierce said, Chloe tensed up as she heard what he said. 

“This-this is hell?” Chloe asked, Pierce pushed himself up a bit, still letting the dagger sit there. 

“This is my eternity Chloe, my hell loop” Pierce said, the moment reset itself. Pierce stood once again, this time in a bush waiting to aim directly at Charlotte. Chloe turned away, looking for the door again. 

After a while she finally managed to get it. 

“Goodbye Marcus, I'm glad you're getting what you deserve” Chloe said, opening the door and quickly shutting it behind her. 

“Detective? What are you-what are you doing here?” a voice called out to her, she immediately recognized it as being Lucifer. She turned to see Lucifer standing a few feet from her. His face flushed with terror, his voice waivered as he called out to her. Chloe stepped away from Pierce's door and ran straight to Lucifer's arms. 

Lucifer stood there frozen, then he realized that it was indeed her. He wrapped his arms around her, as the two embraced.

“How did you get here?” Lucifer asked, Chloe started to tear up.   
“I-I don't know I just woke up here” Chloe said, Lucifer seemed even more puzzled. He'd never heard nor seen in all his millenia a human capable of strolling through hell as he could. 

“Detective you're not. No, you-you can't be. You don't belong here” Lucifer said, he started to panic he tensed up. Could Chloe really be dead? How did she end up in hell and not have her own hell loop?

“Hey, I know. I don't understand this either. But there has to be a way out, you got to LA from well, here you know where the exit is, right?” Chloe said, Lucifer calmed down a bit. 

“Yes of course I do, it's just that- I don't- I- I don't know how you got here. If you truly are dead, and I return you to Earth its a wild card as to whether you'll end up in your own body or the body of someone else who has recently died. If you aren't dead, then I suppose you'll be alright but I can't say for certain. This has never happened before” Lucifer explained, Chloe tried keeping her composure but even then she could help but break a little. 

“So what do we do, Lucifer?” Chloe asked, Lucifer thought for a moment.

“I think we need to check through the hell loops, perhaps we can find some kind of clue to get you out” Lucifer said, he extended his hand to Chloe's as he guided her through hell. 

“It's kind of cold in here” Chloe said, rubbing at her hands as she linked arms with Lucifer instead of holding hands. 

Lucifer smiled at her, “I told you it could be done. I kept my end of the bargain” he said, Chloe laughed out loud. 

Lucifer's smile widened as he saw Chloe continue to giggle. 

Lucifer lead them down the crooked path to stop in front of a door, a rather familiar looking one as it once housed the goddess, his mother, millenia ago. 

“This used to be my mum's cell, it's all empty now” Lucifer said to Chloe. Chloe peered in close, only to feel someone push her inside. The door shut behind her as she remained in a pitch black room. 

Chloe opened her eyes again to see herself back home, in her bed, caked in sweat from the sheer terror of her life-like nightmare.


End file.
